


Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes

by kcracken



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is...
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has a costume party for Decaydance. The catch is, everyone has to dress as other musicians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes

**Author's Note:**

> pictures of the musicians portrayed  
> <http://kcracken.tumblr.com/post/94015835792/patron-saint-of-liars-and-fakes>  
>  
> 
> videos of the songs  
> Hayley's song - [Rapture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHCdS7O248g)  
> Joe's song - [Jimi Hendrix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjzZh6-h9fM)  
> William's & Gabe's song - [Under Pressure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTna_rOhkTU)

Patrick sighed as he pulled the black wig over his strawberry blonde hair. He really had no idea what had gotten into Pete when he’d come up with the idea of a costume party where he and all of his friends had to dress up as other musicians. This was going to be so ridiculous. Pete had immediately announced that he was dressing as Prince so no one else could choose him. Secretly, Patrick knew Pete could totally pull off the petite singer.

When Patrick had told his boyfriend about the party, Gerard had been excited. He started throwing out ideas of who they could dress as and as a joke, Patrick had suggested they be Sonny and Cher. Gerard jumped all over it. Granted, Gerard loved to dress in drag. He had pulled out his sketch pad and drew up how they’d look in costume. Patrick had to admit that it was pretty good.

“Do you need help with the moustache?”

Patrick glanced into the mirror that hung on the closet door towards where Gerard was pulling on his long, black wig in the bathroom. The silken strands fell over his pale shoulder, giving Patrick lots of thoughts of things to do _after_ the party, or maybe even _during_. “Um, probably,” he said as he looked back at his reflection, straightening the wide collared shirt around his neck. “I want it to be straight.”

“’Kay,” Gerard replied. “Bring it in here where we have better light.”

Obediently, Patrick picked up the moustache Gerard had gotten from the prop department where his brother Mikey currently worked and the bottle of spirit gum. He entered the bathroom to see his beautiful boyfriend attaching his stockings to the garter belt that was around his waist. His breath hitched and he reached out to touch his leg, only to have his hand slapped away. “Not yet,” Gerard scolded with a grin. “I promise you’ll get to take them off me later.” 

Patrick decided he could definitely live with that. He sat the moustache and gum on the countertop. “You look so damn sexy,” he said as he watched his boyfriend attach the garters deftly even though he had long fake nails on his fingers. 

“I know,” Gerard replied with every bit of confidence. He knew he looked good. It was why he _liked_ dressing up as a woman, especially for Patrick. When they had first started seeing each other, he’d been reluctant to even come out to him about his other side. After a talk with Mikey, Gerard had decided to at least try it. Patrick had been shocked at first, but only for a brief moment. After that, he’d practically jumped Gerard and the rest was, as they say, history.

Having finished with his stockings, Gerard picked up the moustache and spread the gluey substance over the back. “Stand still,” he commanded as he turned to place the strip of hair on his boyfriend’s lip.

Patrick obeyed, but he couldn’t help reaching a hand out and running it over the silk panties his boyfriend was wearing. He felt Gerard put the moustache on and it tickled his nose. He held it there for a moment before moving his hand and leaning in to kiss Patrick. “That has to feel totally gross,” Patrick commented. Seriously, kissing a guy with a moustache? Ew.

Gerard laughed. “It tickles a little, but it doesn’t matter because I know it’s your lips underneath.”

Patrick grinned broadly. “I love you, too.”

“Okay, go get your suit on so I can get into my dress without a hard on. It would look really bad with a huge boner sticking out.” Gerard slapped Patrick on the ass as he turned him to push him out of the bathroom.

 

They arrived at Pete’s house fashionably late, of course. The party was barely underway, really, just a few other Decaydance band members wandering around looking nothing like themselves. Pete opened the door dressed in Prince’s signature purple velvet suit with a white ruffled shirt. He looked really good, Patrick thought. “Holy fuck, Gee!” Pete exclaimed. “You look fucking hot!”

“Thanks, Pete,” Gerard replied with a huge smile on his face. He leaned to kiss Pete’s cheek before pulling Patrick through the doorway. 

Patrick knew his boyfriend was totally eating up the compliment from Pete. That was why Pete was his best friend. He knew how to make everyone else feel great, even if he was feeling pretty shitty. “You look pretty hot yourself, Pete.”

Pete turned to look at him in false shock. “Patrick?” he asked curiously. “Is that really you? I couldn’t recognize you with that rat that died on your top lip.” 

They laughed and Gerard punched Pete in the arm. “Hey now, that’s some of Mikey’s greatest work!”

“Speaking of Mikey,” Pete said as he rubbed his shoulder. “He and Ray arrived right before you. They’re pretty interesting, too.”

Patrick’s brow furrowed. What did Pete mean by that? How did the guitarist and bassist of MCR look interesting? With that information, he decided that they had to find them next. He was saved from having to apologize to Pete for taking off by the doorbell ringing. As Pete got distracted, Patrick pulled Gerard off, looking for Mikey and Ray.

“Oh, there they are,” Gerard said a few minutes later when he spotted his brother. Ray’s back was to them as they walked up. Mikey was wearing his usual jeans, a band t-shirt and a leather jacket, yet his hair was styled very differently. “Hey Mikes! You’re totally rocking the business in the front and party in the back.” 

Mikey moaned at Gerard for his description of the mullet he was wearing. “I can’t go for that,” he sing songed at them and nodded his head.

Ray took that as his signal and turned to face Patrick and Gerard, singing the follow up line, “No can do.”

The other men looked at the curly haired guitarist in shock. Much like Patrick, he was also sporting a moustache. He had a pair of blue jeans on with a sleeveless shirt which totally enhanced his muscular upper body. “Jesus fuck,” Gerard said.

“Hall and Oates?” Patrick guessed.

“You mean the song didn’t give it away?” Mikey asked sarcastically in his typical monotone.

Gerard rolled his eyes. His brother could be a bitch sometimes. “Be nice, Mikey.”

Patrick moved over to Ray and poked at the moustache. “Tickles, doesn’t it?”

Ray grinned and nodded. “I’ve tried growing one before, but got annoyed with it before it really got decent.”

“Hey guys!”

Everyone looked up to see Brendon and Ryan approaching them. Patrick had to do a double take to make sure that was exactly who they were. Ryan had a boat captain’s hat on with a wide collared shirt much like his and flare bottomed slacks. He looked like he stepped out of the seventies. Brendon, on the other hand, was wearing a flower print dress with sensible sandals and had on a simple bowl cut wig. 

“Fucking Captain and Tennille,” Gerard exclaimed as he figured out who they were. “Are you going to sing us a little ‘Muskrat Love’ later?”

Brendon grinned from ear to ear. “Only if you and Patrick sing ‘I Got You Babe.’”

Patrick blushed, but Gerard did the famous Cher hair flip. “We just might,” he replied and winked at his boyfriend. That only made Patrick redder.

“Pete did say something about singing for our supper,” Ray said which made Mikey roll his eyes. “I think it would be cool to hear the All Time Low boys perform, especially with who they’re dressed as.” He grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Before Patrick could ask just who the young band had dressed as, they were interrupted by Frank bouncing into their midst, screaming the words to “Anarchy in the UK”. The small guitarist had his hair spiked up in all directions and wore leather pants and a leather jacket.

“May I present to you, Mr. Sid Vicious,” Bob said in a droll tone. 

Turning around, Patrick looked at the large drummer curiously. He wore a tailored light grey suit and a black fedora. He was also carrying a cane. “You look rather dapper, Mr. Bryar,” he said to the taller man. “But I don’t quite recognize who you’re supposed to be.”

Frank had finished singing and slipped over under Bob’s arm to attach himself to his boyfriend’s side. “He’s Suggs from Madness,” he explained. “The lead singer. You may remember their US one hit wonder, ‘Our House’, which Bob has refused to sing, unfortunately.” Frank pouted. He loved hearing Bob sing.

Gerard moved over and linked his arm with Patrick’s. “But shouldn’t he be Nancy to your Sid?” he questioned Frank as he winked at Bob.

“I tried that,” Frank muttered in response.

“My legs aren’t as good as yours, Gee,” Bob said as he put his arm around Frank and squeezed him tight against his side.

“That’s for damn sure,” Patrick murmured as Gerard slid his leg out from the slit in his skirt to show it off. He had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from reaching out to touch. That would be inappropriate in front of their friends.

They were interrupted from going further by cheers and applause coming from the back yard. They heard a funky bass beat and drums, so they wandered out. There was a stage set up with instruments and a DJ table. Pete was spinning a track and a short girl with blonde hair with black accents that looked suspiciously like Hayley Williams was dancing to the music, a microphone in her hand.

Patrick recognized the song immediately and began bobbing his head to the music. Hayley’s voice began, singing the words to “Rapture” fluidly and very much like Debbie Harry of Blondie. She really played up to the guests when the rap part started and everyone was clapping along with her. At the end, the applause was pretty deafening for such a relatively small group. 

Pete grabbed the microphone in front of him. “Hayley Williams, everyone! She makes one hell of a Debbie Harry.”

Hayley bowed and headed off the stage. She was passed by Joe Trohman who looked like he’d stepped out of the sixties with the bright flower print shirt and purple slacks. There was a scarf tied around his head and he had one of his guitars in his hands. Everyone screamed once he started playing and they realized what he was emulating. 

When he finished, he threw his hands in the air, grinning from ear to ear. “Fucking Jimi would be proud, Joe!” Pete said as he leaned down to smack Joe’s hand. “I don’t think these next two need an introduction.”

A very familiar bass beat began and William Beckett strode on the stage with his hair slicked back and wearing a seersucker suit. Right behind him was Gabe Saporta in a tank and white cotton slacks. He also had on a moustache (boy they were really pulling out the seventies musicians). They turned towards each other as they started to sing. “Pressure! Pushing down on me, pressing down on you, no man ask for under pressure that burns a building down, splits a family in two, puts people on the streets.” 

Patrick had to admit that Bill and Gabe were probably the best out of everyone. Gabe was the spitting image of a very tall Freddie Mercury and William certainly pulled off David Bowie with his usual charm. Although Freddie and David had never done Under Pressure together on stage that Patrick knew, he thought this was the perfect example of how it could have been.

“Damn, Bill looks fucking hot.” 

Patrick turned his head to see who he _thought_ was Andy standing beside him, except he had on a long wig. He was wearing his usual shorts and no shirt, showing off all of his beautiful ink. Doing a double take, he realized Andy was dressed as Anthony Kiedis from Red Hot Chili Peppers. “Holy smokes, Andy! You look pretty good with straight hair.”

Andy grinned at him and winked. “Yeah, it’s been a while, and it’s a lot longer than I ever got my hair, but it feels pretty good.”

As they spoke, the stage was set up with a drum kit and three microphones. Pete snickered as he walked onto the stage. “I would suggest that everyone avoid the pool house for a while. I’m not sure who got turned on more by their performance, Freddie or David.” He snorted then looked towards the side of the stage. “So, uh, this next group might look a _little_ familiar. Yeah, that’s all I’m going to say.”

Someone who looked suspiciously like Rian Dawson from All Time Low wearing a frizzy wig sat down at the drums while three others took the stage. It immediately dawned on Patrick what he was seeing. There was Jack wearing jeans, a striped t-shirt and a leather jacket. He was carrying a vintage sunburst Gibson that looked a _lot_ like Joe’s. He was being extremely careful with the guitar, so Patrick guessed he was right about it actually being Joe’s guitar. 

Zack stood on the other side of the stage in a hoodie with the hood pulled up over what looked to be a red streaked straight black wig. He had Pete’s black and red bass. Now all Patrick had to do was look at Alex to complete the lineup. He kind of didn’t want to, though. He was afraid of what he’d see. 

A nudge from Gerard made him look up and see a big smile on his boyfriend’s face as he looked at him. The other man wiggled his eyebrows and turned his attention back to the stage. Giving up, Patrick looked at the stage and was ready to hide. He didn’t have to. Alex had on a polo, an acid washed blue jean jacket, his actual glasses and… “Is that _my_ black fedora?”

Gerard squeezed his hand and nodded. “I let him borrow it. They all wanted something personal from each of you. It’s okay; I made him take a blood oath to not damage your hat.”

Patrick looked at Gerard with wide eyes, but once he saw the sparkle in the other man’s eyes, he knew he was just teasing. Before he could reply, there was a hush over the crowd and Alex began to sing.

“Where is your boy tonight, I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won’t find out what I know; you were the last good thing about this part of town.”

The corners of Patrick’s mouth quirked up into a smile. To be honest, he was glad these guys were the ones to impersonate his band. He remembered the tour in 2009 when they would bring Alex out to sing this very song with them. He wasn’t surprised at all when they went right into Sugar You’re Going Down. All Time Low had covered it on that same tour. They finished off with Saturday, Jack doing Pete’s screaming part. It was all done quite well.

 

The “concert” part was over, though Brendon insisted on singing Muskrat Love just because he had taught Ryan the piano part. Gerard had wanted them to sing, but Patrick begged him not to with a promise of singing to him later after they got home. They stayed around and socialized until everyone with fake mustaches were having problems with them falling off. Patrick had finally pocketed his and convinced Gerard that they should head home. 

“Wow, that was a lot of fun,” Gerard said as they entered the house. 

“Yeah, it was a lot better than I expected.” Patrick took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. He placed his fedora back on the shelf carefully. Alex had returned it to him almost immediately after they got off stage. 

He closed the closet door and turned around to see Gerard standing right behind him, hands on his hips. “So, I seem to remember someone wanting to help me with my garters earlier this evening.”

Patrick grinned and stepped up to slide his hands around Gerard’s waist. “Yeah, helping you _remove_ them,” he replied as he slid a hand down the other man’s ass and thigh.

“Then maybe you should follow me upstairs to do just that.” Gerard grinned and kissed Patrick on the nose. He turned away and headed for the stairs, swaying his hips as he did. Looking over his shoulder, he winked. It didn’t take long before the shorter man was following him up to their bedroom. Tonight had been fun, but it was the private after party that was going to be memorable for them.


End file.
